¡NUNCA!
by Kir Kanos
Summary: Historia basada en los comics de Watchmen. Reflexiones de Rorschach sobre el acta en contra de los Vigilantes en el año 1977...


**¡Nunca!**

Diario de Rorschach. 5 de Agosto de 1977:

Noche tranquila. Calles de una ciudad decadente que está a la espera de causar su propia destrucción, dormitando como una bestia salvaje que hiberna en pleno invierno. Esperando quizás el armageddon...

La mugre se acumula por momentos, y no hay lugar dónde escapar. Porque en todas partes donde mirar esa suciedad te alcanza.

Te atrapa y te hunde en sus viscosos brazos y para cuando decidas hacer algo la boca ya la tienes llena... y nosotros somos la última esperanza de los justos.

Entonces ¿Por qué quieren que nos retiremos?

Hace dos días se firmó un acta que nos convierte a la mayoría en proscritos...

¿Acaso no entienden que somos los únicos capaces de preservar el bien?

¿Los únicos capaces de mantener dormida a la bestia?

Preguntas sin respuestas...

Noche sigue tranquila.

Y mientras hago mi ejercicio está tranquilidad me permite pensar.

Quizás el mundo tenga razón.

Es posible que con el Dr. Manhattan todo este ya cubierto...

Es posible que el exilio sea única respuesta lógica.

Casi todos se han retirado ayer...

Búho Nocturno se retiró y abandonó cuando parecía que no había esperanza. Lástima, era buen compañero. Buen amigo.

Ozimadias se retiró hace ya dos años. Se vendió como una puta barata traicionando todo aquello en lo que realmente creía... no es más que un fracasado.

Miss Jupiter también abandonó...

El resto o han desistido, o están muertos o están locos.

Probablemente sea el mundo el que está loco.

Y yo simplemente este perdido...

De repente, oigo los gritos de una mujer.

La bestia ya no está dormida.

Voy corriendo en dirección hacía los cánticos desesperados de una melodía de delirio y miedo.

Un embriagador aroma a éxtasis corre por mis venas y mis miembros vibran de emoción.

Debía de ser la adrenalina.

No muy lejos, en un callejón sin salida, encuentro el espectáculo.

Hombre forcejea con mujer, típica escena.

Un perdedor lascivo, pervertido y cobarde que intenta aprovecharse de alguien más débil.

Me acerco despacio con las manos en mis bolsillos... esperando a que se percate de mi presencia.

No tuve que esperar mucho.

Me sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba...

-_Dave Moore... por lo visto recuperando perniciosas costumbres. -_Dije

Aquel ser repulsivo y pusilánime vio mi "cara" y empezó a temblar. Obviamente me había reconocido.

-Ror... Rorschach... no pensarás que yo...

Soltó a la chica. Esta se alejó de su agresor y se colocó justo detrás de mi

-Yo no iba a hacerle nada... ¡Te lo juró! -Mentía el gusano.

Y yo a los gusanos los aplasto.

La chica seguía detrás mía.

-_Vete -_Le dije, y no tuve que repetírselo.

Empecé a caminar lentamente con la intención de limpiar la basura.

Y cada vez que me acercaba, más temblaba aquel desgraciado.

Saco de su bolsillo una llave inglesa con no sé... es posible que tuviese la ridícula idea de que quizás podía detenerme con un arma.

Yo seguí adelante.

Aquel cerdo amilanado había sido enviado directamente al hospital por mi mano hacía dos años. Pocas veces soy compasivo, generalmente no lo merecen.

Pero en su momento pensé que había aprendido la lección.

Salta a la vista que me equivoqué.

Eso me ponía furioso.

No volvería a cometer ese error...

-¡No te acerques! ¡Ni un paso más Rorschach!- Aventó su arma en mi dirección intentando en vano asustarme - ¡Te mataré! ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES!!

Yo no me detuve.

Y entonces todo ocurrió rápido.

La llave inglesa se precipitó velozmente hacia mi cabeza... pero ya no estaba ahí.

En mi juventud era un gran boxeador amateur. Pero creo que tuvo más que ver los reflejos adquiridos por mi experiencia callejera que mi entrenamiento en este deporte.

Tal vez era que me había vuelto más despiadado.

Y los más crueles son los que sobreviven.

En cualquier caso yo conseguí apartarme del impacto sin necesidad siquiera de quitarme el sombrero.

Aproveché que ese estúpido había puesto todo su peso en aquel golpe y le envié un derechazo directo con el que conseguí partirle el cartílago nasal, luego sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le regalé un crochet izquierdo rompiendo dientes del maxilar superior y terminé dándole un gancho en la boca del estómago.

Probablemente eso hubiese sido suficiente pero estaba muy enfurecido.

Así que cuando se agachó por el golpe que le propiné agarré su descerebrada cabeza y le hundí más la ya de por sí desfigurada napia con mi rodilla. No recuerdo cuantas veces lo hice, pero cuando me cansé dejé todo el peso de mi cuerpo en mi codo y acabo estrellándose entre sus homoplatos.

Eso dejó a mi contrincante directo en el suelo como una patética larva desangrándose.

Era el momento de comenzar con la ejecución.

-Por favor... ¡No me hagas más daño!...

Fui tranquilamente hacía la llave inglesa, que se había caído en el fragor de la refriega...

-...¡Por favor!...

...Me fui acercando hacia el cuerpo caído...

-...¡No quiero más!...

...Me agaché y le cogí del cuello de su camisa...

-...¡Por favor!...

...Lo levanté y lo puse contra la pared...

-...¡No lo volveré a hacer!¡Juro que no lo volveré a hacer!...

...Esto me hizo recordar algo, recordé mi nacimiento.

Cuando Walter Joseph Kovaks cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos se transformó en Rorschach.

Aquella vez cuando ejecutó a aquellos perros había impactado un acero contra sus cráneos.

La única diferencia esta vez era el arma.

Iba a eliminar a un perro con una llave inglesa...

Otra escoria menos en la tierra.

-¡Por favor... Rorschach! ¡Juro que no lo haré más!

-_Tienes razón Dave, no lo volverás a hacer... nunca más_

Cerré mis ojos e imaginé a mi madre.

Y cuando los abrí el grito se había ahogado y la bestia volvía a dormir.

Me manché la gabardina con aquel pegajoso líquido escarlata... y me inundo una nueva sensación, una nueva oleada de seguridad había invadido mi mente y no volvió a escapar.

Esa noche marcó todas las respuestas a mis dudas.

No importa cuantas veces vaya a ensuciarme...

porque si yo no hubiese actuado aquel engendro baboso habría terminado con su labor sin que el Comediante ni el Dr. Manhattan, aquel que todo lo puede pero que nada hace, lo hubiesen impedido.

En su lugar estaba yo y aquel ser putrefacto ya no iba a volver a a violar a nadie.

No hacemos esto porque estuviese permitido, lo hacemos porque nos obligan a hacerlo.

Está ciudad me temía y seguiría temiéndome porque nunca me rendiría.

Porque existe el bien y existe el mal... y yo tengo el poder de castigar al mal y el deseo de hacerlo.

No importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, ni quien pretenda impedírmelo.

No pueden detenerme y no me detendré.

Solté la llave inglesa, no tenía ya sentido guardarla.

Cogí un trozo de cartón saqué un bolígrafo con el objetivo de dar un mensaje a la policia y al mundo.

Escribí en él una única palabra:

"¡NUNCA!"

porque nunca, jamás, en la vida pienso rendirme.

Ni siquiera al borde del armageddon.

Nunca me rendiré.


End file.
